An Assassin
by VertigoDouble0
Summary: Note: this is not Ubisoft. These are fictional Assassins in a fantasy world. Connor Walker is an Assassin, the protectors of the Middle Islands. He looks to defend his home against the ambitions of greedy kings and lords, then the world from terrors that it has created.


Connor walked along the halls of the Aribian Assassin headquarters. He missed how calm and stoic the place was. The heavy Assassins on duty were alert and followed his progress with their unnerving gaze, but he felt more collected than ever. The cool stone walls and constant ocean breeze gave one a slight chill. But Connor was used to the coolness. He walked past two corridors, turned right into a great room: The Quartermaster's wing.

At first glance, one would feel a sense of disappointment, but, after a few times, they were wrong. The room was a large circle with a few steps on the outer rim of the wing like an auditorium. The only figures inside were a few note-keepers, four Assassins, two heavy Assassins, and three Quartermaster assistants. One desk was set at North, South, East, and West like the points of a compass. The only entrance, into the room, was in the South-East. The roof sloped up like the top half of an egg. If one was looking around, they would fail to notice the Assassin symbol in the center of the floor; but they would notice the Assassin banners that hung from the rafters. Windows were set all around to let in sunlight and fresh air.

As Connor walked to the North desk, as it was called, the silence was more than once broken by a loud exclamation often followed by a curse. Each time that this occurred, everyone jumped, then started working again. Connor reached the North desk and its Quartermaster, Gregory, shuffled through some papers before he addressed Connor. "The king of Malindor has been preparing his army for quite some time. The town of Renomer is vulnerable to attack. The people there are preparing, but they want some Assassins to help them on the front. I am sending you, along with 12 light Assassins and 30 heavy Assassins. You have …" At this, he consulted his hourglass, "... 30 minutes to be ready. All other preparations are being finalized, so get to it."

Connor saluted, turned on his heel, and jumped out the only open window in the room.

A few minutes later, he reached his house. Like most houses in Anerias, it was made of stone with a brick roof. It was a small establishment, since his assignments often took him far from home and he was barely around. When Connor got inside, he ran to his bedroom. He threw his smelly garb on the floor, and took a bath. 12 minutes later, Connor was out and he began to pack up. His water clock counted the minutes while he continued about his task. His weapons of trade were fastened on a new Assassin garb, he took items of necessity such as a whetstone, some oil, a few rags, some food for the journey, a bedroll and tent, and some money in case he was lacking in something. Six minutes before it was time to go, Connor arrived at the Assassin's stables. His horse, Moravanca, was waiting for him, with the necessary equipment nearby. Presently, more and more Assassins came to the stables to stable their horses. When they were all ready to go, they galloped out of the Assassin's fort and onto the road for Renomer.

 _Renomer, 3 days later_

The Assassins entered in the town. Like so many other towns in the Middle Isles, it was made entirely of stone, but unlike the other towns, it was located a mile or so from the shore. As the Assassins marched through the town, the Renomi army fell into step with them. The sunlight glinted off their armor and weapons as they marched to the beach. Not a sound escaped from the mouths of those present. Only grimness filled their hearts and minds. When they arrived at the beach, everyone found their own position.

Any other time, the beach would be filled by parties and families there for a good time. But now it was broken up by trenches and sharp spikes. A 100 ft. from the ocean was the first trench, then the sand was broken every 50 ft. by another trench afterward. Connor awaited the enemy in the second trench, his hand resting lightly on his sword hilt. Beside him, two Renomi spearmen leaned on their spears, while a heavy Assassin, who wasn't in full plate armor, leaned on her hammer. It didn't take a genius to understand that the defenders felt tense. Every eye strained to see what there was on the horizon. Suddenly, an elf cried out, "Here they come." When he said those words, the turf simmered and the King's army burst onto the beach.

The air was filled with arrows and the first trench was a single struggling mass, but the numbers of the King were too much and they bypassed the defenders heading straight for the second trench. With precision and skill, Conner unsheathed his swords and met them at the top of the trench. The line of soldiers on the trench met in full combat, but the King's men still broke through. Connor only defended himself as the they threatened to surround him, when just then, a Rhinoi broke through the circle, its plate armor battered, but its hammer was still in full swing. Behind it, the counterattack of defenders crashed through the King's troops. Giving a battle-cry, Connor charged forth into the enemy's line. "No one is going to take this island or isles, while I still breathe."

 _Renomer, a week later_

The Anerias army reached Renomer. The town was empty, but when they entered the town bell tolled out a welcome. The commander, a battle-hardened warrior, walked cautiously to the marketplace, when he saw the most unreal sight of all. A line of Renomi soldiers and a few Assassins stood facing the Anerai army and gave a great cheer. One of them stepped forward, saluted the commander, and said, "Commander, the survivors of the enemy wander the countryside. Permission to rest and reform."

The commander was aghast with astonishment, but recovered enough to reply, "Permission granted. Well done, Connor. Well done."

Connor gave a big smile, walked into the Renomer inn, and rested until the North Quartermaster assistant found him and told him, "The baron of Sawner has swindled the Anerias king. The king wants you to swindle the baron or, at least, take back his _majesty's_ gold and silver. You have …" At this, she consulted the inn hourglass. "... two hours to get to Wenton and begin sailing to Niven, the capital of Sawner."

Connor gave her a wary smile and sped off to get ready. First, he took a bath. 12 minutes later, he got out. Dressed in another fresh Assassin garb, he mounted Moravanca and galloped to Wenton.

 _Wenton 1.5 hours later_

As Connor galloped through the streets, the throng of people parted before him, like Moses parting the Red Sea. The Assassin Dock-master or Doc, as he was more commonly known across ports as was custom, was waiting for him. Without even a pause, Moravanca glided over the water and onto the Assassin sloop, _MerryBlade_. Its captain greeted him, "Master Assassin, we will be underway in 15 minutes. You rest your feet and your horse while we get going." Connor bowed, strode to the hatch, and went down to catch some elusive sleep. Moravanca was stabled below, and the sloop was underway before long.

When Connor awoke, he found a fisherman's breakfast on the table. The crew begged him to tell of the Battle of Renomer of which he told all that he could tell, then he submitted himself to their fishy joking and sayings. Then, he went on deck to watch the sunlight play on the water.


End file.
